Le sombre destin des Black
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Orion, Walburga, Aphard, Cygnus, Regulus ... Tous ces Black qui, dans l'ombre, ont écrit de leur sang corrompu une histoire tragique, une histoire sombre, leur histoire. Celle de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Drabbles.
1. Cygnus Les limites de ma patience

Résumé : Orion, Walburga, Alphard, Cygnus, Regulus ... Tous ces Black qui, dans l'ombre, ont écrit de leur sang corrompu une histoire tragique, une histoire sombre, leur histoire. Celle de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black

Genre : drame familial

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre fait référence aux « Petites filles modèles » de la comtesse de Ségur

Note de l'auteur : ceci est un recueil de drabbles (au sens large : 1000 mots maximum) sur tous les membres injustement oubliés de la fascinante dynastie Black ; vous voyez, je me soigne ! (le moindre de mes OS fait être 5 et 10 000 mots d'habitude ; celui-ci en compte 1000 tout juste !)

Je l'ai écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power, qui remet à l'honneur tous les personnages secondaires ; ma première croisade concerne Cygnus Black, dont la principale qualité est d'être le père des trois sœurs Black ... Les cinq drabbles parleront donc de ses relations avec ses filles. Ici, le thème est « les limites de ma patience ».

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Les petites filles pas si modèles que ça**

Traversant à grandes enjambées le hall d'entrée, tout entier absorbé dans la lecture de son parchemin, il faillit percuter de plein fouet le chambranle de la porte de son bureau. Relevant brusquement la tête, il eut un mouvement de recul. Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut sa fille ainée.

Le bras droit relevé et appuyé sur les parois lambrissées, la tête enfouie dans le creux, ses longs cheveux d'ébène sagement noués d'un ruban vert tombant dans son dos, elle se tenait immobile et silencieuse à l'extrémité du grand hall, près de la lourde porte d'entrée.

Monsieur Black se renfrogna un bref instant avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Ses affaires au ministère retenaient toute son attention ; il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses filles pour l'instant. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : le silence.

Hélas, depuis quelques temps, le manoir résonnait constamment de cris, de rires et de cavalcades ...

Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa fille, toujours immobile, silencieuse et prostrée, avant de refermer la porte dans un claquement sec.

La première fois qu'il avait surpris Bellatrix ainsi, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait cru qu'elle pleurait. Peut-être s'était-elle disputée avec ses sœurs ... Peut-être avait-elle été punie par sa mère ... Il s'était approchée à grands pas, inquiet, et avait doucement prononcé son nom.

« Bellatrix ... »

Et comme elle ne répondait pas, il avait haussé la voix.

« Bellatrix ?

- Chut !

- Pardon ?

- Chut papa ! Je compte ! »

Et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander des explications supplémentaires, les sourcils froncés d'un air vaguement ahuri, elle s'était retournée d'un mouvement vif et avait crié d'une voix enjouée, qui avait résonné en mille tintements joyeux entre les murs du grand hall d'entrée : « Cent ! J'arrive ! Cissy ! Andy ! C'est la pleine lune, cachez-vous ; attention au loup-garou !».

Monsieur Black était resté planté là, consterné, tandis que sa fille bondissait dans les escaliers, à la recherche de ses deux jeunes sœurs. « Loup-garou y es-tu ». Bellatrix ne pleurait pas, elle jouait à « Loup-garou y es-tu ».

Il avait eu un soupir amusé. Son bon cœur le perdrait ...

Enfin, il valait mieux que ce soit ça. Un jeu d'enfant.

Les jeux d'adulte n'étaient pas aussi gais.

Ça, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé sur le moment. Car aujourd'hui, il pensait tout autre chose. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement dix-neuf jours que ses filles n'arrêtaient pas de jouer à ce jeu stupide, de courir partout dans le manoir, de claquer les portes, de rire aux éclats. Et il ne pourrait plus supporter très longtemps un tel vacarme. Oh non ! Sa patience avait des limites !

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Non ! Je veux pas être un loup-garou ... » hurla une voix enfantine.

Et si ses filles continuaient à les repousser, il ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien ...

Le dîner fut l'occasion de mettre les points sur les i.

« Ecoutez-moi bien toutes les trois. J'ai beaucoup de travail au ministère en ce moment, et vous le savez. Alors je voudrais que vous fassiez un peu moins de bruit. Est-ce que c'est compris ? Depuis trois semaines je n'arrête pas de vous entendre courir et crier dans tout le manoir ... Vous ne pouvez pas jouer à la poupée comme toutes les petites filles de votre âge ? ... Ou alors, allez faire du bruit chez les autres !

- Cygnus ! »

L'éclair soudain qui pétilla dans les yeux de Bellatrix lui fit froncer les sourcils. Et quand il vit le sourire de connivence qu'arborait Andromeda, il eut peur soudain. Ses deux ainées avaient le chic pour inventer les jeux les plus farfelus, et par Merlin, il lui semblait qu'il venait de leur donner une idée ... Aïe. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir voulu un peu de calme. Bon sang, était-ce trop demander ?

Pendant quelques jours, ce fut le calme plat, celui qui précède les tempêtes. Monsieur Black aurait dû se méfier ... Trop absorbé par ses considérations politiques, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa femme avait suivi ses conseils et envoyé leurs filles semer la pagaille chez les autres. Hélas, il fallut rendre les invitations ...

Mais tous ces menus détails pratiques n'intéressaient pas monsieur Black, constamment enfermé dans son bureau.

Il y était encore cloitré quand la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant entrer une horde de garçonnets en culottes courtes : le petit Londubat et son cousin Rosier, Malfoy Junior, les fils Lestrange et ce garnement de Croupton.

« Vite, cachez-vous ! Le loup-garou va arriver !

- Pourquoi on est tous venus là ? On va se faire repérer !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me suivre ! C'est à moi que Bella a dit de venir ici ! Pas à toi !

- Et alors ? Moi c'est Andy qui me l'a dit !

- Hein ?! Mais c'est elle le loup-garou !

- Mais non ! C'est Cissy ! Tu suis le jeu ou non ?

- Chut ! Taisez-vous ! Elle va nous entendre ! »

Les six garçonnets étaient si absorbés dans leur jeu qu'aucun n'avait aperçu monsieur Black, toujours assis derrière son bureau, pétrifié par cette entrée fracassante qui lui avait fait faire une énorme tâche d'encre noire sur le nouveau texte de loi qu'il devait présenter le lendemain au Magenmagot. Ils continuaient de piailler. Petits inconscients !

Cygnus regarda une dernière fois son parchemin dégoulinant d'encre, puis les six petites têtes collées à la porte. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Il allait entrer dans la légende ...

Avec une discrétion infinie, il se leva et s'approcha à pas de loup.

« Chut ! Ne faites plus de bruit ! J'entends des pas ... »

Il prit une grande respiration, se redressa de toute sa longue silhouette, leva ses bras comme pour bondir et ...

« Groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je serais vraiment très curieuse de le savoir !

Le prochain drabble ... Ce soir avec un peu de chance !


	2. Cygnus Mon plus grand regret

Résumé : Orion, Walburga, Alphard, Cygnus, Regulus ... Tous ces Black qui, dans l'ombre, ont écrit de leur sang corrompu une histoire tragique, une histoire sombre, leur histoire. Celle de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black

Genre : drame familial

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre fait référence aux « Quatre filles du docteur March » de L.M.Alcott

Note de l'auteur : 996 mots : je progresse !

Ecrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; croisade : Cygnus Black ; thème : « mon plus grand regret».

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou 19 et Philomoon pour leur si gentille review !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Les trois filles de monsieur Black**

Un fils.

Un fils premier né.

Sa sœur Walburga vient de donner naissance à un fils. Elle et son mari l'ont appelé Sirius, comme son grand-père. Sirius Orion Magnus Black. C'est lui l'héritier des Black. Lui et lui seul.

Cygnus sent son cœur se gonfler d'envie, de regret, de jalousie. Lui qui n'a eu que des filles.

Il a beau appartenir à la maison des Black, l'une des plus grandes et des plus prestigieuses familles de Sang-Pur d'Angleterre, il ne constitue que la branche cadette. Combien de fois a-t-il laissé courir ses doigts sur les entrelacs de fils d'or de la grande tapisserie familiale pour en revenir encore et toujours au même constat : c'est Orion qui descend de la branche aînée, et à ce titre lui seul est le véritable héritier des Black.

Certes, le commun des mortels ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de considération, mais chez les Sang-Pur, plus encore que le sang et la naissance, la primogéniture et le sexe tracent le destin d'un enfant. Il le sait. Orion le sait. Walburga le sait. Tous le savent.

C'est bien pour ça qu'Orion a épousé Walburga, sa cousine issue de germain, sa sœur à lui, Cygnus, une Black elle aussi. Pour que le nom, l'aura et le patrimoine des Black ne soient pas dilapidés au gré d'alliances avec les autres familles.

C'est bien pour ça que lui il a pu épouser Druella Rosier.

Druella ... Parfaite sous tout rapport, elle ne lui a, hélas, donné que des filles quand il espérait tant un fils. Sans compter que sa santé chancelante a conduit les meilleurs guérisseurs à lui déconseiller vivement d'avoir d'autres enfants. Si bien que Cygnus a dû se résigner, se résigner à n'avoir que des filles.

Trois filles.

Il se souvient du jour de leur naissance comme si c'était hier.

C'est une fille.

Il aurait préférer que ce soit un garçon.

Il est l'aîné de la famille. Il ne compte pas Walburga, c'est une fille ; les filles ne comptent pas, tout le monde le sait. Il lui faut absolument un héritier. Quelqu'un pour perpétuer l'excellence de la famille Black, défendre ses valeurs et hériter du domaine.

C'est une fille.

Il aurait préférer que ce soit un garçon.

Mais tout n'est pas encore joué. Il est dans la force de l'âge ; sa femme est encore jeune et en relativement bonne santé. Ils auront d'autres enfants. Ils auront un garçon. Il a même déjà réfléchi aux prénoms qu'il lui donnera.

C'est une fille.

Il aurait préférer que ce soit un garçon.

Elle est née un matin d'automne. Elle dort dans son petit berceau. Il n'a eu le temps de l'apercevoir qu'un bref instant, de loin, avant que le médicomage ne le pousse sans ménagement hors de la pièce. Pour s'occuper de la mère et de l'enfant. Son enfant. Sa fille.

Au fond, peu importe que ce soit une fille. C'est son enfant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

C'est une fille.

Une autre.

Son cœur s'est serré à cette pensée. Il voudrait tant un fils. Oh bien sûr, il n'est pas l'héritier des Black, mais tout de même, il ne peut pas laisser la branche cadette s'éteindre sans descendance mâle !

C'est une fille.

Une autre.

Elle a de jolis yeux verts, comme les siens. Et une longue mèche de cheveux bruns, comme ceux de sa sœur. Elles n'ont que dix-huit mois d'écart. Il a l'impression de revoir son aînée. Elles se ressembleront sûrement comme deux gouttes d'eau. A part les yeux. Verts. Comme les siens.

C'est une fille.

Une autre.

Les gens vont jaser, comme toujours. Les langues de vipère sont une espèce très résistante, coriace même, qui pullule tout particulièrement lors des grands évènements. Et le mariage de sa sœur Walburga avec l'héritier des Black sera une occasion en or de leur faire remarquer, à lui et à Druella, qu'ils n'ont toujours pas de fils.

Il laissera courir. Que faire d'autre ? Mais il leur montrera à tous de quoi il est capable. La prochaine fois, ce sera un garçon.

C'est une fille.

Encore une.

Une de trop ose-t-il penser. Encore une de trop. A vrai dire ce n'est même pas une pensée, même pas une idée, plutôt un éclair, une intuition, presqu'un filet de brume, mais qui laisse une longue et douloureuse estafilade dans son cœur à vif.

C'est une fille.

Encore une.

Elle a le teint si pâle qu'on dirait une petite poupée de porcelaine. Famille et amis s'extasient, mais Cygnus le sait, les médicomages le lui ont dit, ce teint trop pâle ne cache rien d'autre qu'une faible constitution. Comme celle de son épouse.

C'est une fille.

Encore une.

Druella a failli mourir en couche ; et avec elle l'enfant. Il ne veut pas la perdre. Qu'adviendrait-t-il de lui s'il devait se retrouver veuf et père de trois filles ?

Tout est fini maintenant, il ne peut plus se voiler la face et faire comme si ; ce chapitre est définitivement clos. Les dernières lignes de la famille Black ne seront pas écrites de sa main. Jamais il n'aura de fils.

Elles sont là toutes les trois, penchées sur le berceau comme les bonnes fées dans les contes.

« Oh ! Comme il est mignon !

On dirait une petite poupée ... C'est un vrai bébé ?

On pourra jouer avec lui ?

Oh oui ! On lui apprendra à jouer au quidditch, et comme ça, on sera deux dans chaque équipe ! »

Il sourit, attendri, devant le babillage de ses filles. Elles sont adorables. Il les aime.

Oui il les aime. Est-ce de leur faute après tout si ce sont des filles ?

Et alors qu'il se laisse griser par son amour paternel, une voix enfantine, innocente et pure, transperce soudain son cœur, brise ses rêves et le ramène brutalement à la réalité :

« C'est vrai que ce serait bien si on avait un petit frère ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je crois que la chute résume assez bien tout le désarroi de Cygnus Black. En tout cas, je suis contente que ce pauvre homme ait des fans grâce à moi !

La suite demain ! Eh oui, les Black m'inspirent ... Ce n'est rien de le dire !


	3. Cygnus Mes filles, ma bataille

Résumé : Orion, Walburga, Alphard, Cygnus, Regulus ... Tous ces Black qui, dans l'ombre, ont écrit de leur sang corrompu une histoire tragique, une histoire sombre, leur histoire. Celle de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black

Genre : drame familial

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre fait référence au film de J.-M. Poiré, « Papy fait de la résistance »

Note de l'auteur : 975 mots : je progresse toujours !

Ecrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; croisade : Cygnus Black ; thème : « monfils/ma fille ma bataille».

Bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et tout particulièrement Tigrou 19 et Analaura!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Papa fait de la résistance**

Un verre de whisky de feu à moitié vide serré d'une main nerveuse, Cygnus Black dardait ses yeux assombris par ses épais sourcils froncés sur le groupe de jeunes gens qui discutaient joyeusement de l'autre côté de la salle de réception fastueusement décorée.

Par Merlin, si ce jeune impudent de Goyle osait encore poser sa main sur celle de Bellatrix, il le ... Bon sang ! Il a osé !

Tout en fulminant intérieurement, monsieur Black raya mentalement de sa liste de gendres potentiellement acceptables le nom de cet abruti qui se permettait de poser autre chose que ses yeux sur une de ses filles.

Encore un qui ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux ; et qui ne la trouverait jamais, il le jurait !

Encore un autre, se serait moqué son épouse. Peut-être, mais les jeunes gens manquaient singulièrement d'éducation de nos jours. Lui avait fait sa cour en bonne et due forme ; quoi qu'en dise Druella, il ... Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Et voilà que Lestrange Junior vient d'effleurer le bras de Narcissa en lui offrant une coupe de champagne ! Il veut la saouler ma parole ? Quelles pensées déplacées ont bien pu échauffer les deux neurones qui se battent en duel sous sa tignasse noire ? Et le petit Malfoy, il se croit où ? Il va arrêter de faire de l'œil à Andromeda ? Elle est trop bien pour lui ! Il devrait arrêter le jus de citrouille, ça ne lui réussit pas à ce gamin. Seize ans et ça se croit tout permis ! Ah la jeunesse !

Le proverbe dit : il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ... Soit. Mais pas sous son toit parbleu ! S'il voit encore une fois ces jeunots de Malfoy, Lestrange, McMillan et toute leur clique rodaient autour de ses petites filles chéries, il en prend un pour taper sur les autres et leur offre à chacun un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste. Non mais.

Il n'a pas eu de fils ; c'est là son plus grand regret.

Il a trois filles ; c'est là sa plus grande fierté.

Elles sont belles, vives, intelligentes, pleines d'esprit et d'à propos, polies, serviables, fières de leur nom et de leur sang... Ce sont des merveilles ; elles sont extraordinaires.

Il a trois filles ; trois joyaux. Il les aime plus que tout.

Et il ne les laissera pas épouser n'importe quel Sang-Pur par Merlin !

Pour célébrer cette sage décision, il vida d'un trait le reste de son verre. Et comme il reportait toute son attention sur le groupe de jeunes gens, son sang se glaça et sa main se contracta si violemment autour du verre qu'il en sortit un crissement sourd.

Il suffit qu'il tourne les yeux cinq minutes, et voilà que Londubat et Rosier en profitent pour se joindre à cette flopée de jeunes coqs ! Parbleu, il est grand temps de réagir ! Et avec vigueur encore !

Il allait fondre sur ses ex-futurs gendres potentiels quand une douce mais ferme pression sur son bras coupa court à ses velléités paternelles.

« Cygnus, mon cher et tendre, ne fais donc pas fuir tous les jeunes Sang-Pur du pays. Que deviendront nos filles si leur père effraye tous leurs soupirants, hum ?

Eh bien, il ne restera que les braves alors, les seuls véritablement dignes de recevoir une de mes filles en mariage ... Je ne vais quand même pas les laisser épouser n'importe qui ! »

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Je te fais confiance ! Je suis sure que tu prendras ton rôle de père de la mariée très à cœur ... Tu es déjà excellent dans celui de papa gâteau et de papa poule ... »

Il l'attira par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Madame Black, je crains de n'avoir pas bien saisi ... Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis un père possessif ?

Cher ami, je n'insinue rien du tout ... Je l'affirme !

Quelle impudence ! Vous méritez une bonne leçon ... »

Et il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Amoureux comme au premier jour, hum ? Profitez-en avant que ce ne soit le tour de la nouvelle génération ! »

La boutade de son beau-frère le fit sursauter. Il se redressa d'un bond et reporta son attention sur ses filles.

« Il devra lutter celui qui voudra devenir mon gendre, crois-moi ! Je ne donnerai pas mon consentement à n'importe quel petit prétentieux. Regarde-moi tous ces jeunes paons ! A faire la roue devant mes filles ! Que valent-ils au fond ? Lequel aura suffisamment de tempérament, d'intelligence, de cœur pour être digne de l'une d'entre elles ? Ah, mais c'est qu'il leur faudra bien du courage et de la persévérance à ces gamins pour prétendre devenir mes gendres un jour ! Je veillerai au grain. Je ne choisirai que la crème de la crème pour mes petites filles. Elles méritent ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et elles l'auront. J'en fais mon affaire ! Ce sera une bataille de chaque instant, un combat de longue haleine, pour pouvoir entrer dans la famille Black ! Des chevaliers servants, des vrais, voilà ce que je cherche pour elles. Des hommes dignes d'elles et du nom des Black ! »

Il reprit son souffle et ajouta rapidement : « Je ne les laisserai partir autrement ... »

Druella avait entendu l'imperceptible tremblement dans la voix grave et un peu rauque de son mari quand il avait prononcé ces derniers mots. Touchée, elle pressa doucement son bras, le regarda avec une tendresse amusée et souffla, d'une voix plus grave qu'elle ne le souhaitait :

« La plus rude des batailles sera pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors, il est pas mignon comme ça monsieur Black ? N'empêche que s'il continue de la sorte, il va vraiment faire fuir tous les prétendants ... Déjà que dans le premier thème il n'avait pas été particulièrement tendre avec tous ces petits garnements en culottes courtes ...  
Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. En tout cas, moi j'adooooore écrire sur les Black !  
Donc le prochain chapitre, demain !


	4. Cygnus La faiblesse qui me perdra

Résumé : Orion, Walburga, Alphard, Cygnus, Regulus ... Tous ces Black qui, dans l'ombre, ont écrit de leur sang corrompu une histoire tragique, une histoire sombre, leur histoire. Celle de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black

Genre : drame familial

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre fait référence au magnifique roman de Jane Austen « Raison et sentiment » ; il a été adapté par Ang Lee et c'est un vrai délice

Note de l'auteur : 894 mots : un net progrès, n'est-ce pas ?

Ecrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; croisade : Cygnus Black ; thème : « la faiblesse qui me perdra ».

Bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et tout particulièrement Tigrou 19, Morghana et Philomoon!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Raison ou sentiment**

Trois petits coups frappés doucement mais fermement sur le bois de la porte de son bureau.

Trois coups ; comme au théâtre. Mais le drame qui va se nouer, la tragédie qui va se jouer, là, sous ses yeux, c'est le sien. A lui. A elle. A eux.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvre pour la laisser passer dans un bruissement de robe.

Elle entre mais ne s'avance pas et reste, droite, calme, confiante, sur le seuil, refermant doucement la porte dans son dos. Les voilà seuls tous les deux. Elle hésite. Il attend. Il ne l'aidera pas à se jeter à l'eau.

D'abord parce qu'elle n'a plus besoin de lui. Ensuite parce qu'il n'est pas pressé de devoir affronter ce moment tant redouté. Enfin parce qu'il ne sait toujours pas exactement quelles tournures vont prendre les évènements et qu'il veut encore, oh ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes seulement, qu'elle soit sa petite fille.

Elle fait quelques pas. Lève vers lui ses beaux yeux verts ; verts comme les siens. Puis d'une voix douce mais nette.

« Papa, si tu as un moment, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important s'il-te-plaît. »

Toujours cette politesse et cette attention. Elle doit tenir ça de sa mère. Lui est beaucoup plus, comment dire, direct et franc ; il n'aime pas s'embarrasser de fioritures ; mais dans la bouche de sa cadette, toutes ces formules qu'il trouve si platement conventionnelles chez les autres, prennent les reflets chatoyants de la tendresse et de l'amour filial.

« Je t'écoute. »

C'est encore ce qu'il a de mieux à faire.

En réalité, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

Elle ne vient pas lui demander sa permission. S'il la lui donne, tant mieux ; s'il la lui refuse, tant pis, elle s'en passera ... Elle vient juste lui dire. Pour mettre un terme aux rumeurs qui vont bon train. Pour lui témoigner encore une fois sa franchise, son honnêteté et son amour. Pour que ce soit elle qui lui apprenne et non les bruits de couloir du ministère ou quelques langues de vipère mal intentionnées.

« Je suis amoureuse. »

Il le sait. Il sait tout.

Et ça lui fait tellement mal que les mots sont impuissants.

Il arrive toujours dans la vie d'un père un moment tragique où le cœur de ses filles ne lui appartient plus. Celui de Bellatrix ne bat que pour Rodolphus Lestrange désormais. Celui de Narcissa a du mal à battre pour lui-même. Celui d'Andromeda bat à l'unisson avec le sien.

Plus pour longtemps.

« C'est un camarade de classe. »

Les bruits de couloir courent, enflent, et courent encore, comme le flux et le reflux de la marée, apportant avec eux les immondices du large. Bellatrix ? « Passionnément... Que dis-je ? Follement amoureuse de lui ! », « Pour un peu elle lui aurait demandé sa main ... », « Son père en a fait le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu ... Quelle folie ! », « Elle finira par tout perdre à force d'en vouloir toujours plus ... ». Narcissa ? « Elle n'a rien d'une Black ... Trop docile et réservée ... Transparente ... », « Non mais regardez-la bien ! Cette blondeur ... », « Une vélane ? Hum, je croyais que Malfoy Père ... », « Aussi fragile et fade que les jolies fleurs dont elle porte le nom ... ».

« Il s'appelle Théodore Tonks. »

Andromeda ? « Cette sainte-nitouche ? ... Pfff ! Une petite intrigante oui ! ... », « Elle a défendu son paria de cousin, vous savez, le Gryffondor ... », « Bien trop gâtée par son père, capricieuse ... rebelle et indigne de son nom », « Vous connaissez la meilleure ? La cadette avec un pouilleux de Sang-Mêlé ... Ils s'embrassaient ! ».

Et les immondices s'accumulent sur la plage jusqu'à ce qu'une vague plus puissante que les autres ne les emportent avec elle à nouveau. En attendant la prochaine tempête.

« Je l'aime. »

En d'autres circonstances, ces trois petits mots le feraient certainement sourire. Mais là, ils scellent irrémédiablement le destin de sa fille.

Et s'enfoncent dans son cœur comme autant de poignards. Dans son cœur bien trop tendre pour un Black, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh comme il préférerait passer pour un père trop indulgent plutôt que pour un monstre sans cœur ! ... Malheureusement, il n'a pas le choix. Andromeda n'est pas fille unique. S'il tolère sa mésalliance, l'opprobre tombera aussi sur ses deux sœurs. C'est hors de question. Il ne peut pas sacrifier leur bonheur à celui de leur sœur.

« Je vais l'épouser. »

Mais encore une fois il lui cédera.

Il la chassera de la maison et désavouera publiquement son geste. Certes.

Peut-être se laissera-t-il aller à pleurer quand il sera seul dans son bureau, tard dans la nuit quand les étoiles se voilent. Sûrement même.

Mais au fond de lui il sera fier d'elle ; car de tous les Black, c'est elle la plus fière et la plus noble ; la plus forte aussi.

Et le petit cercle brunâtre sur la tapisserie familiale brulera bien plus qu'un canevas mité : il brulera son cœur au fer rouge et restera pour toujours la marque de sa lâcheté.

Encore une fois il lui cédera ...

« C'est un né-moldu.»

... parce qu'elle est sa préférée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors, vos commentaires ?  
Je crois que la décision d'Andromeda a été très dur pour tout le monde ... En tout cas, j'aime à croire que les Black sont aussi des êtres humains et que monsieur Black a beaucoup regretté le départ de sa cadette.  
Pour le titre, j'ai très longuement hésité ... Au départ ce devait être "La fille préférée", mais c'était trope explicite, je n'aimais pas. Puis j'ai opté pour des trucs aussi saugrenus que "Her heart belonged to daddy", "De battre pour lui son cœur s'est arrêté" ou "Ma fille cette héroïne" ... Bof ... J'y ai pensé toute la journée et c'est seulement dans le métro que j'ai eu une illumination (c'est sûr que, en 1/2 heure, j'ai le temps ...) : "Raison ou sentiment" ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!  
"Raison et sentiment" est mon film préféré. Je sais bien qu'à l'origine c'est un roman de Jane Austen, mais j'ai vu le film bien avant de lire le livre et je l'ai très vite adoré. Tout est parfait : les acteurs, la musique, les décors ... Les Britanniques sont d'excellents acteurs ! Merci Shakespeare ! Il y a plein d'acteurs qui jouent dans "Harry Potter", et notamment le grandiose Alan Rickman ! Je crois bien que c'est pour ça que mon cœur bat si fort pour Severus Rogue ! ...  
En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant.  
La suite demain !  
Et vive les méchants !!!


	5. Cygnus Ma dernière volonté

Résumé : Orion, Walburga, Alphard, Cygnus, Regulus ... Tous ces Black qui, dans l'ombre, ont écrit de leur sang corrompu une histoire tragique, une histoire sombre, leur histoire. Celle de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black

Genre : drame familial

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre fait référence au roman d'Ernest Hemingway « Le vieil homme et la mer »

Note de l'auteur : 1004 mots : j'ai craqué ...

Ecrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; croisade : Cygnus Black ; thème : « Ma dernière volonté ».

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et tout particulièrement Tigrou 19, Morghana, Philomoon, Analaura et Dame Evenstar !

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Le vieil homme et la mort**

L'après-midi avait été particulièrement ensoleillé pour un mois de mars ; les rayons du soleil avaient joué à travers les vitres poussiéreuses et taché le parquet de flaques mordorées. A présent, le jour déclinait lentement ; déjà les premières lueurs rosées du crépuscule teintaient l'azur du ciel.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée, Cygnus Black profitait du calme apaisant de cette douce lumière. D'une main veinée de bleu mais ferme encore malgré les années et les épreuves, il remonta sur sa poitrine le plaid élimé qui ne le quittait plus.

Il se faisait vieux maintenant.

Devant ce constat, il poussa un long soupir et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Dans l'immobilité mortifère du grand salon décrépi, seul le craquement des branches dans l'âtre où brulait un feu nourri animait le silence de plomb du soir tombant.

« Cygnus ... »

Son nom fut prononcé si doucement qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Un mouvement vague et un froufroutement le tirèrent de son assoupissement et il releva lentement la tête.

« Druella ... »

En entendant son nom, son épouse lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

Elle était toujours aussi belle, songea-t-il avec émotion. Et il l'aimait comme au premier jour.

Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, quand une voix nette le coupa dans son élan, laissant son souffle mourir sur ses lèvres sans un bruit.

« Bonsoir papa. »

Bellatrix. Il sourit. Rien qu'à entendre sa voix, il pouvait imaginer le visage de son aînée. Un visage que des années d'emprisonnement avaient dû ravager.

Bellatrix s'était approchée sans bruit et se tenait désormais bien droite devant son père. Il eut mal en regardant son visage autrefois si gracieux. Une vague de tristesse, de compassion, de culpabilité aussi, l'assaillit. Il avait tant rêvé d'un héritier qu'il avait inculqué à son aînée bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour une jeune fille. Des préceptes moraux - la valeur du sang, la fierté d'un nom, l'honneur d'une dynastie - que dans sa peur de le décevoir et sa volonté de le satisfaire elle avait porté à leur paroxysme. Et pour lesquels elle avait payé le prix fort.

« Bonsoir ma chérie. Je suis content de te voir. Ça fait si longtemps ... »

Elle hocha la tête et eut un sourire indulgent.

« Nous aussi nous sommes contentes de te voir. »

La voix cristalline de Narcissa. La blonde Narcissa ; si faible et si fragile. Un peu comme sa mère, disparue trop tôt.

Sa petite dernière, sa petite fille, sa petite princesse. Mariée avec Malfoy Junior. Il s'y était bien pris, le bougre ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait certainement refusé cette union. Mais il y avait eu Narcissa et Druella. Et il n'avait jamais su contrarier ses petites femmes.

Ses quatre femmes.

Au sujet desquelles Druella faisait parfois semblant de s'offusquer, s'indignant de n'être pas la seule et unique femme de sa vie. Il lui répondait alors qu'il n'y en avait que deux : elle et toutes les autres. Et ces espiègleries se poursuivaient souvent par de tendres moments d'intimité, qui, quand il y songeait, auraient pu contribuer à agrandir considérablement sa descendance, si seulement Druella n'avait pas été de santé aussi fragile ...

Il avait passionnément aimé sa femme.

Quant à ses trois filles, elles étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit jamais arrivé.

Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa.

Elle seule lui avait donné un petit-enfant, un petit-fils. Le garçon qu'il avait toujours désiré peut-être, mais qui en fin de compte n'était pas le sien.

« Narcissa ... Lucius et Draco vont bien ? »

Elle acquiesça en silence.

« Tant mieux, tant mieux ... »

Et comme il laissa mourir sa phrase, elle ajouta dans un murmure :

« Andy est là aussi. »

Une ombre se détacha

Il posa ses yeux sombres sur sa cadette. Si semblable à son aînée, et en même temps si différente, songea-t-il. Il s'absorba de longues minutes dans ses pensées. Les souvenirs remontaient par vagues successives, comme le flux et le reflux de la marée ; bons et mauvais. Si nombreux qu'il en était grisé. Enfin, de sa voix grave et posée :

« Tu es heureuse au moins ? »

Tout était dit. Andromeda resta quelques secondes interloquée, avant de répondre avec ferveur :

« Oui. Très. »

Il hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tout raté alors ...

« C'est l'heure, il faut y aller ...

- Déjà ? Comme le temps passe vite ! ... Quelle belle journée ça a été ... Je ne veux qu'une seule chose : que demain soit encore plus beau. Au revoir mes chéries ! »

Et déjà le froufroutement des robes s'étiolait quand la voix de Bellatrix s'éleva, nette et pourtant assourdie : « A bientôt papa. »

Il sourit.

Papa. Deux syllabes si peu conventionnelles dans l'étiquette rigide de la maison Black qu'elles avaient le goût délicieux des choses interdites.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il crut d'abord qu'il avait rêvé, que son esprit harassé s'était laissé allé à la mélancolie du souvenir ; puis il aperçut son épouse.

Elle était encore là. Toujours là.

Près de lui. Pour lui. Avec lui.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Oui c'était là sa dernière volonté : que demain soit encore plus beau ...

Il tendit la main et, avec une infinie tendresse, elle la frôla de la sienne.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit.

Puis, d'un geste lent et majestueux, presqu'éthéré, elle se leva et avança jusque sur le seuil

« Cygnus, tu me rejoins ?

- Oui, je monte tout de suite. »

Le lendemain matin, alors que la journée s'annonçait radieuse, l'elfe de maison trouvait son maître avachi dans le large fauteuil élimé dans lequel il aimait tant s'asseoir, face à la cheminée au-dessus de laquelle était accroché un immense tableau de la famille Black au complet. Un sourire détendu et serein flottait sur ses lèvres desséchées.

Il était mort.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà. Les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir reviewé !!!

Ma première croisade sur Cygnus Black vient de se terminer ! Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ... La prochaine concernera le petit Lucius Malfoy, et nous retrouverons les sœurs Black et tous nos Sang-Pur préférés comme personnages pas si secondaires que ça ...

Ça ne devrait pas tarder ; guettez un recueil de drabbles nommé « Un bon petit diable » et vous verrez ...

A bientôt !


End file.
